Obex
| slam elemental damage = 50.0 | slam radius = 6 | slide physical damage = 100.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 75.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = 75.0 | max targets = 1 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = 30 | polarities = | stancemod = Brutal Tide Grim Fury | stance = | introduced = Update 10.7 | notes = }} The Obex is a set of Corpus-built hand and foot guards designed for close combat. Compared to the Kogake, the Obex sacrifices damage for attack speed and critical chance, allowing its wielders to defeat their enemies with a flurry of punches and kicks. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High attack rate. *High critical chance. *High damaging finishing blow, similar to the Furax and Kogake. *Jump attack has a wide slam radius (6m). *Jump and Slide attacks ragdoll enemies. *Slam attack deals Damage. *Stance slot has polarity, matches Brutal Tide stance. *Low stamina consumption. Disadvantages *Short range. *Low base damage. *Low and damage, making this weapon less effective against the Grineer and the Infested. Comparisons: *'Obex', compared to the Kogake: **Lower base damage (25.0 vs. 35.0). ***Lower damage (17.5 vs. 24.5). ***Lower damage (3.8 vs. 5.3). ***Lower damage (3.7 vs. 5.2). **Higher slam attack damage (50.0 vs. 25.0). ***Slam attack deals damage, whereas the Kogake's slam attack deals physical damage instead. ***Larger slam attack radius (6 meters vs. 3.5 meters). **Slightly higher attack rate (1 attack/second vs. 0.9 attack/second). **Slightly higher critical chance (25% vs. 20%). Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Slam attack deals damage which does increased damage against Corpus robots, but not to shields or humanoids. * Slide attack does not involve spinning, but rather causes the warframe to perform a handspring, finishing with a kick that sends enemies flying, ragdolling them. * Slide attack robs the warframe of momentum. When attempting to jump long distances, trying to "zoren-copter" (airborne spin attack) will shorten the distance traveled, rather than lengthen it. Tips *Jump attacks destroy Ospreys very easily. *While using Valkyr, you can use Rip Line then perform a melee attack to turn it into a wall attack which deal massive damage. Trivia *''Obex'' is Latin for "Barrier". *If the Melee button is pressed repeatedly as the Obex is being used in a long succession, this generates two spheres of energy around that can last about 5 seconds. This process also produces flames in each hand. *Unlike the Kogake, when equipped on Vauban the weapon does not clip the mesh on his feet. Instead, it fits his boxy figure flawlessly. Bugs *Using the jump attack to knock down an enemy who is in the midst of attempting to initiate a lockdown has a tendency to cause a lockdown to occur immediately. *When online, the flames generated from each hand will stay permanently for the rest of the mission after a prolonged succession of melee attacks. Media Skins DazzleObex.png|Shock Camo Obex See also *Kogake, a similar weapon.